Bowser and Bowser Jr Ride The Beast
by firedragon24k
Summary: For 35 years, The Beast is Kings Island's most popular coaster! Now, Bowser & Bowser Jr. are about to have their first ride on The Beast.


**Bowser and Bowser Jr. Ride The Beast**

It's a beautiful morning at Bowser's Castle where Bowser was relaxing in his bed when suddenly, a flyer came in from the window. Bowser caught it and said, "Well, what do we have here. It's a flyer for The Beast at Kings Island and it's turning 35 this year! I better tell my son about the good news!"

So Bowser ran from the bed to his son's room to give the good news.

In Bowser Jr.'s room, Bowser Jr. was drawing a picture of himself with his paintbrush when suddenly, Bowser came in. He said, "Son, I got some good news for you."

"Cool!" Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "What is it?"

"We're going to Kings Island today! The Beast is turning 35 years old and we're going to ride it to honor this amazing anniversary!" Bowser said with a smile, "Well then, shall we go to Kings Island to ride the Beast?"

Bowser Jr. agreed with him and said, "Yes! Let's ride!"

"Then let's do it! To the Bowser Cannon!"

So Bowser and Jr. ran to the Bowser Cannon for their biggest adventure yet, a ride on The Beast at Kings Island.

When they got there, Bowser opened the hatch and said, "After you, son."

"Thank you, dad!" Jr. replied as he entered the cannon. Bowser hopped in and then, the cannon is ready to fire.

Just then, Koopa came to the controls and set the target for Kings Island. He pressed the button and said, "All systems are go, Bowser. The target is now locked and the cannon is ready to fire. Shall I do the honors?"

"Go for it, Koopa! Fire away!" Bowser said with a salute.

Koopa did the same and said, "Alright then, here we go! Bowser Cannon... _**FIRE!**_"

Then Koopa pressed the Fire Button on the controls and then...

_BOOM!_

The cannon let out a huge bang, sending Bowser and Bowser Jr. all the way from their castle to Kings Island in Mason, Ohio for their first ride on the Beast.

After a long ride, the duo saw the sign for Kings Island. Bowser saw it and said, "There it is, son. Kings Island. Shall we land on our shells, son?"

"Let's go!" Jr. replied as they spun their shells and after a few seconds, they have made it to their destination.

Just then, they saw the entrance for Kings Island. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Wow, Kings Island is an amusement park?"

"That's right, son! We're in Mason, Ohio." Bowser replied, "That is where the amusement park is located and it opened in 1972. Now, let's go inside and have some fun!"

"You got it, dad!" Jr. agreed as they entered Kings Island for the first time.

When they got inside, Bowser Jr. said, "Wow! I can see all of the attractions and rides in this amusement park and of course, I can smell some food as well and of course, there are some games."

"That's right, son." Bowser replied, "This park has it all and in just a few minutes, we'll be the first two Koopas who will be riding the Beast! But for now, let's see which ride we'll be doing first."

Jr. thought for a second and said, "I got it! How about the Racer? It's a great ride!"

"Good choice, son! That's in Coney Mall and it's a racing coaster! Looks like it's time to ride! To the Racer!" Bowser said as the duo ran to the Racer.

After a ride on the Racer, Bowser said, "Did you enjoy it, son?"

"It was fun! I can't wait for me to ride it again. Now then, where to next?" Jr. asked him.

"How about Diamondback? I love this one!" Bowser replied, "That is in Rivertown and that is where the Beast is! Let's go!"

"OK!" Jr. agreed as they ran to their next ride, Diamondback.

When they are done, Jr. said, "Wow! I love this one and I'm a bit wet on the first drop."

"Glad you enjoyed it, son. Well then, shall we eat some lunch before we tackle the final ride?" Bowser asked him.

"Of course! Good thing we have some Koopa King and Koopa Prince Cheeseburgers in our shells before we got here." Jr. said with a smile, "Now, let's dig in!"

Then Bowser and Jr. sat down on the bench and decided to eat some burgers and while they're eating, Bowser said, "Son, I'm so glad to have you on this amazing adventure and pretty soon, we'll be riding the Beast for the first time."

"That's right, dad. Just the two of us." Jr. replied as he took another bite, "I love you, dad."

"Same to you, son. Same to you!" Bowser agreed as they kept on biting their burgers.

When they are done eating, Bowser said, "Well son, it all comes down to this! This is the moment we've been waiting for all day! It is time to ride the famous roller coaster of Kings Island since 1979. The final ride is..."

Then they both said it at the same time...

"_**THE BEAST! LET'S RIDE!**_"

So Bowser and Bowser Jr. ran as fast as they could until they made it to their final destination. Bowser saw it all and said, "Here we are, son! The Beast!"

Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Wow! So this is the Beast! That is a great track and it is a four minute ride so, when will it be our turn?"

"Right now because you are the first two riders!" A male human voice said.

"Whoa! Who said that?" Bowser said.

"I do! Welcome to the Beast! I'm Mark, operator of this ride." Mark replied, "And you are?"

Bowser smiled to him and said, "Well, I'm Bowser and this is my son, Bowser Jr."

"Great to have you on The Beast, guys." Mark said to them as he shook Bowser and Jr.'s hand, "So, this is your first time riding this, right?"

"Of course! This is our first official ride and we flew all the way from our castle to get us here." Jr. replied.

"Whoa! So you flew all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom to get here? That's amazing!" Mark said, "How did you get here?"

"With the Bowser Cannon!" Bowser replied.

"Wow! I wish I can go there to see you but for now, it's time to ride the Beast. So Bowser and Bowser Jr., are you ready to ride?"

"We're ready!" Bowser and Jr. replied at the same time.

"Great! To the station!" Mark said as the trio made its way to the station.

When they got there, they saw a red train with the ride's logo on the front. Mark said, "There it is, guys! The Beast is all set and ready to ride so Bowser and Bowser Jr., please enter the front car!"

Bowser and Jr. agreed as they entered the front car, which seats two people. Then they buckled up their seat belts, lowered the safety bars and then, The Beast is all set. Mark came to the controls and said, "Well guys, this is it! In just a few moments, the first ride of The Beast is about to begin. Now then, I want you to remain seated throughout the ride and remember to keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times. Got it?"

"Will do, Mark!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up. Bowser did the same and then, The Beast is now ready to depart.

"Alright then! The moment I push this button, the ride will officially begin. Bowser and Bowser Jr., are you ready?" Mark asked them.

"Ready!" Bowser and Jr. replied at the same time.

Mark agreed with their decision and said, "Then sit back, have fun, and enjoy the ride! Here we go! The Beast will launch in 3..."

Bowser held on to the bar...

"2..."

Bowser Jr. looked at the track...

"1..."

Both Bowser and Jr. smiled at each other, held on to the bar and then...

It's time to ride...

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Mark pushed the button on the control and then, the train started to move out of the station and onto the first of two lift hills. At long last, Bowser and Jr.'s ride on the Beast is now underway.

As the train moves up the hill, they can see the entire ride from here. Bowser said, "Well son, here we are on The Beast! This is going to be a fantastic four-minute ride."

"You said it, dad. Just the two of us on this coaster and look how high we're going on this lift hill." Jr. replied with a smile.

"That's right, son! The first lift hill is 110 feet high and in just a few seconds, we'll plunge from 135 feet to the tunnel for the first drop of the ride. Well son, this is it. Get ready to plunge because we're at 110 feet.

And then, The Beast has reached the top of the hill. Both Bowser and Jr. held their breath, waited for a few seconds and then...

The Beast took its plunge from 135 feet! Bowser and Jr. screamed in delight as the roller coaster took its dive towards the tunnel. After a nice scream, the ride is halfway done as The Beast has reached its second lift hill. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Wow! That was fun! I love this ride and why are we going up again?"

Bowser smiled and said, "Because this is the second and final lift hill of the ride. That means we'll plunge again but this time, from 141 feet. This is where we start the second half of the ride so, shall we finish this?"

"Let's finish this!" Jr. replied as The Beast took its plunge down from 141 feet.

After four minutes of screaming and fun, the ride has finally came to an end. Bowser Jr. came out of the train and said, "That was... _**AWESOME!**_ I loved it!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, son!" Bowser said with a smile, "Come on, let's take a look at the photos from the ride."

When they got there, they saw the highlights of the ride from the first drop to the finish. Bowser said, "Now that one is a keeper! I'm buying this!"

So Bowser bought the best photo of the ride for them and said, "Well son, shall we go home and tell the Koopalings about our first ride on The Beast?"

"Let's go!" Jr. agreed with a smile as they walked out of the park. It has been a fantastic day for Bowser and Jr.


End file.
